


Cookie Love (Sanvers Week 2018 - Day 3 - Coffee Shop AU)

by Tonxi



Series: Sanvers Is Endgame - Series [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a gay mess, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Banter, Bookstore AU, Coffee Shop, Day 3, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Week, SanversWeek, bookstore, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonxi/pseuds/Tonxi
Summary: Bookstore owners Alex and Kara Danvers get a coffee shop in their store to attract more customers. The barista Maggie Sawyer is indeed very attracting...(bad pun, I know :D)





	Cookie Love (Sanvers Week 2018 - Day 3 - Coffee Shop AU)

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this one for day 3 of Sanvers Week (Coffee Shop AU)...

„I still don’t see why we need a coffee shop in our bookstore“, Alex huffed while Kara opened up their bookstore early on a Saturday morning.

“Aleeex”, Kara whined while ushering her sister through the door and closing it behind them. “We’ve been through this. With Starbucks shooting up in every big bookstore, we got to keep up or we’ll lose our business.”

“Fiiiine”, Alex sighed deeply, throwing her bag behind the counter.

“I mean it Alex, be nice to them”, Kara lectured her sister. “They’ll be here to set up the counter and stuff every minute now.”

“Okay, okay”, Alex replied, putting her hands up defensively.

“Thank you”, Kara said pointedly, dropping down her own bag and getting rid of her cloak. Alex left on her leather jacket, she figured it might make a more accurate first impression.

“I’m sure you’ll like them”, Kara tried to appease her again. “And before you complain again: It’s not my fault that you missed the first meeting because of that one-night-stand.”

“Well, she was gorgeous”, Alex grinned back, knowing full well that this reaction would annoy her sister even further.

“What are their names again?”, she wanted to know from Kara after a moment, but she was ridded of the answer when there was a knock on the back door.

Kara hurried over to open it and a tall black guy walked in, smiling broadly at Kara and Alex who lingered slightly behind.

“Hi, I’m James”, the guy offered at once, reaching out a hand towards Alex.

“Alex”, she greeted him with a smile that would have made Kara proud if she wouldn’t have been gazing up at him with heart eyes. Alex suppressed a chuckle.

“Olsen, would you give me a hand here?”, a female voice shouted from outside, causing him to grin apologetically and head back outside again.

“You like him”, Alex stated while passing Kara to follow James outside. She heard her sister huff in disagreement and grinned.

A small van was parked in their backyard, the door to the cargo space already open and Alex was greeted with the vision of a very nice butt of a woman who was hunched over, trying to loosen some belts that secured the furniture.

“Come say hi first?”, James shouted up to her which made her turn and jump down onto the ground. Alex had to blink for a second when she was met with a gorgeous dimply smile of the small woman that was making her way over towards her.

“Hi, I’m Maggie”, she said, holding out her hand to Alex who took it without hesitation.

“Alex”, she replied.

“Ah, the mysterious sister”, Maggie grinned back. “Nice to meet you.”

“And you”, Alex supplied before Maggie moved on to hug Kara hello. Alex used the opportunity to examine her a bit closer: Through her tight jeans and shirt it was evident that she was very well trained, her leather jacket rounded up the vision nicely.

Kara glared at her over Maggie’s shoulder when she had caught Alex staring which Alex found very amusing after the way she had just looked at James.

“When will Winn be in?”, Alex asked her innocently when Maggie pulled back.

“Any minute now”, Kara answered. “So we might want to set up everything that needs to be connected first.”

So they set to work, carrying in the stove, the fridge and the dishwasher first. Even if James looked like he was the muscle between them, Kara was certainly stronger and Alex and Maggie had no problem bringing in the stove together. By the time Winn came in looking a bit windy but carrying five coffees to make up for his lateness, they were already about to bring in the first elements of the counter.

After a short coffee break, Alex and Maggie got rid of their leather jackets in unison, grinning at each other while doing so before getting back to work.

Alex found herself to be in far better spirits than when she had gotten up that morning atmosphere in general was a cheery one.

When they had finally emptied the whole van, Maggie announced: “Okay, I’m off again to get some dishes and stuff. Anyone wanna join?”

Kara looked like she wanted to say yes, so Alex intervened quickly, replying: “I’ll go with you. If you take Kara, we’ll end up with smiley faces on the mugs and I’ll kill myself before that.”

Kara mock glared at her before joining in the laughter of the others while Alex and Maggie threw on their jackets again.

“I guess we found the new staff uniform”, Winn deadpanned, observing them, amused.

 

“So, what do I have to do to find out why you missed our first meeting?”, Maggie said when she had backed out of the backyard onto the street.

Alex laughed shortly, scratching her head in embarrassment.

“Uhm yeah that”, she stammered, slightly blushing.

“Okay, what was his name?”, Maggie asked, now grinning widely.

“Her”, Alex corrected her. “And I think Amanda?”

She grimaced at Maggie apologetically who only laughed good naturedly.

“No judgement there”, Maggie assured her. “Though I’m proud to announce that I remember the name of my last girlfriend.”

She grinned again and Alex’s heart missed a beat. So Maggie was gay too. This could be very good or very bad.

“Well the last time I had an actual girlfriend…”, Alex began, unsure how she wanted to finish that sentence. Somehow Maggie threw her off her game in a way she wasn’t at all used to. “Uhm, maybe Kara knows when that was.”

Maggie chuckled while rounding a corner with the van.

Alex decided to lead the conversation out of these dangerous waters and asked: “So how come you ended up with us? Kara said you came over here from Gotham?”

“Yeah, I moved there after high school to go to college”, Maggie began explaining. “After finishing my economics degree, I opened up a coffee shop with James there. It went pretty great, so we sold it to move to a less gloomy city. That was when I saw the ad your sister had put online and here we are.”

“Doesn’t it bother you that you will have a bookstore in your café?”, Alex wanted to know.

“Not as much as it seems to bother you having a coffee shop in your bookstore”, Maggie replied with a grin towards her.

“Pfft”, Alex huffed, feeling caught.

“No, I actually think this will be great for both our businesses”, Maggie went on to let her off the hook. “I for one like having a delicious coffee and snack while enjoying a good book.”

“Amen to that”, Alex admitted. “I can’t say that the prospect of an endless supply of cake makes me unhappy. Though I’ll probably have to up my workout routine.”

“Who says I’ll give you any?”, Maggie teased back.

“Oh, knowing my sister, she put a whole paragraph in the contract that regulated the food and drink supplies”, Alex retorted with a laugh.

“You’re not wrong”, Maggie admitted with another grin. That grin with the accompanying dimples was doing things to Alex, so she quickly turned away, clearing her throat slightly.

“So, what’s your story?”, Maggie asked after a moment of silence.

“Not at all a deep question”, Alex shot back, proud of herself for the smooth reply.

“Well, I wasn’t asking for your embarrassing sex stories, Danvers”, Maggie replied with a chuckle, her eyes fixed on the street.

“Uhm okay”, Alex supplied, feeling considerably less smooth now. “Yeah well, I moved to National City to study literature and biology at the college here. As I did some medical studies as well, I only finished up the same time as Kara, so we joined to open up the bookstore that we’ve run rather successfully for the last five years.”

“Yeah, it’s tough to keep up a good business with all the online stores nowadays”, Maggie agreed. “Good thing we’ll throw Starbucks out of business now.”

Another grin that Alex returned in spite of herself. Somehow her body didn’t fully cooperate with her anymore.

 

Alex and Maggie spent around half an hour looking at the different options the large store offered concerning cups, mugs, plates and cutlery figuring that they needed to choose those first and then determine the table sets, decoration etc. accordingly.

They finally decided on tableware sets in white, cappuccino and olive green and pretty basic looking cutlery with round edges.

“I’m really glad we didn’t choose the emoji mugs”, Maggie joked when they had loaded their cart.

“We could get one for each of us five”, Alex suggested after a laugh. “That would certainly appease Kara.”

Maggie was in for the idea, so they picked a mug with a nerd emoji for Winn, one with a muscly arm for James and a bright smiley face for Kara.

“Okay, I know we don’t know each other very well, but what do you say if I pick yours and you pick mine?”, Maggie proposed with a slightly devilish grin on her face.

“Is there a veto possibility”, Alex wanted to know with raised eyebrows.

“Hm… I’d say no”, Maggie replied, still grinning.

Never one to back out of a challenge, Alex shrugged and said “Deal, Sawyer.”

Alex spent the next five minutes browsing through the displayed options, trying to decide which mug would fit Maggie best. She finally settled on the emoji that smirked sideways, having seen exactly that expression on Maggie’s face a few times already.

“You done?”, Maggie asked, grinning over at her from a few feet away, the chosen mug hidden behind her back.

“Yup”, Alex shot back, showing her chosen mug to Maggie who laughed.

“Yeah, well, guilty as charged”, she chuckled before putting exactly that smirk on her face which left Alex feeling giddy and blushing slightly.

“What… what did you get for me?”, she finally managed to stutter as Maggie stepped closer.

“You mean my disarming smile isn’t enough for you, Danvers?”, Maggie teased back, that smirk with her dimples still plastered onto her face. Alex only raised her eyebrows in reply which made Maggie crack up laughing, showing her the chosen mug with an emoji on it that featured a critical expression with one raised eyebrow. Alex couldn’t help but laugh along, shaking her head.

“Well done, Sawyer”, she grumbled at last, pulling a mock annoyed face. Maggie shoved her own shoulder into Alex’s playfully before making her way over back to the cart and fortunately did not see the stupid grin that made its way onto Alex’s features.

After they had chosen two different types of table sets, lots of matching napkins and some table decoration to go with it, Alex let Maggie pick a few extra things like sugar bowls and all kinds of supplies they needed behind the bar and moved on to look at new options concerning their wall decorations. Having presented their findings to each other, they loaded a second cart with everything and finally made their way to pay.

When they had gotten everything into the van and secured it as best as possible, Alex’s stomach grumbled loudly.

“Hungry, Danvers?”, Maggie stated unnecessarily.

“Uh, maybe”, Alex answered. “I’m only a breakfast person when… Uhm yeah, no, I’m not a breakfast person.”

Unfortunately, Maggie had recognized her slip-up and replied with a smirk: “Sex does usually make me hungry too.”

Alex only spluttered and was glad when Maggie just hopped into the van with a grin, leaving Alex to take back the carts and cool down for a second.

God, why was she that flustered around Maggie? She felt like in her baby gay days. With a sigh she admitted to herself that that probably meant that she actually liked Maggie.

 

Having picked up potstickers and several choices of Asian food, they came in loaded with that in their hands but were quickly rid of most of it by Kara who had squealed happily.

They all set down at a table and enjoyed the food while chatting amicably. After lunch, Maggie and Alex presented their shopped goods which were approved by everybody. When they handed out the emoji mugs, the others cracked up laughing, evidently enjoying the choices and considering them worthy of their owners. Maggie started up the coffee machine to break in the new mugs while Kara and James began decorating the tables. Winn sat on one of the more comfortable armchairs setting up ads for their social media accounts which left Alex leaning onto the counter, watching Maggie work.

“Damn, somehow the delivery guys didn’t bring the cookies”, Maggie stated when she was about to set up all their mugs.

“No cookies?”, they heard Kara shout over in disappointment.

“No problem, we still have enough time left, I can just bake some myself. That’s what I usually do anyway”, Maggie mumbled more to herself. “Wanna help, Danvers?”

“I wouldn’t let her near a kitchen if I were you”, Winn yelled over from his spot on the armchair. “At least if you wanna keep your fire alarm.”

Kara laughed while Alex shot him an annoyed look, but Maggie didn’t seem perturbed and only waved for Alex to join her behind the counter.

Maggie told Alex what to do and Alex was pleased to find out that she had no problems following the instructions, proudly presenting a perfect looking dough to an amused Maggie as a result.

“Do you know that you’re cute?”, Maggie whispered into Alex’s ear, brushing her own body against Alex while sweeping past her to wash her hands. Alex only gulped, her heart speeding up and a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Kara looked over at them suspiciously and then grinned when she saw Alex’s reaction.

“Ever formed cookies, Danvers?”, Maggie startled Alex out of her daze.

“No, I can’t say that I have”, she admitted, but then added. “But I’m usually pretty good with my hands, so that shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Oh, I bet you are”, Maggie laughed, coming up behind Alex and putting her arms around Alex’s body but barely touching her.

“Okay if I show it to you like this?”, she said in a low voice that was evidently only meant for Alex, but Alex just knew that Kara was listening in. She just nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. She felt Maggie press into her back before she took Alex’s hands into hers and helped her form little balls of dough, placing them on the baking tray and pressing them down just a bit. After around three times doing that, she moved away a bit to let Alex try herself which left Alex to focus very hard on not keening back into Maggie’s body before performing the motions herself. When Maggie seemed satisfied with the cookies Alex was producing, she moved in next to Alex and helped, their arms brushing together every so often.

While the cookies were in the oven, they all went over to have a look at what Winn had set up and discussed about the flyers he and Kara had designed to advertise the new café.

“Okay, if we order them today, they’ll be here on Monday”, Winn finally announced when everyone was happy with the result.

“Great, then we’ll be able to open up just after the inspection of the place”, Kara replied happily. “When did Lucy say she’d be in again?”

“At 6 am”, Alex said.

“What? She never starts before 9”, Kara stated in confusion.

“It helps to know people”, Alex grinned back proudly. “And I may have offered her a breakfast on the house for a month.”

“Sure that’s everything you offered?”, Winn muttered which earned her a glare from Alex and a shocked expression from Kara, while Maggie and James only laughed.

“It’s not like that”, Alex said defensively, glancing over at Maggie.

“Yeah, because you guys weren’t dating at all”, Winn replied sarcastically.

“We weren’t and we aren’t”, Alex grumbled. “We’re just friends and always have been.”

“With occasional benefits”, Winn coughed and ducked when Alex aimed a blow to the back of his head.

“Uhm, yeah, how are the cookies doing?”, Kara said, evidently steering this conversation into another direction.

“One more minute and they’re done”, Maggie replied after going over to peer into the oven.

“Alex, can I talk to you for a sec?”, Kara asked her sister. “You know about the order we had planned for next week…”

Alex looked at Kara, confused, but followed her when she was pulled away from the group by her energetic alien sister. They vanished into the back room where they stored all their paper work.

“Uhm, what’s up?”, Alex wanted to know, looking puzzled.

“What are you doing?”, Kara hissed, closing the door behind them.

“What do you mean?”, Alex shot back, slightly annoyed because she didn’t know what Kara was talking about.

“With Maggie…?”, Kara helped jogging Alex’s memory.

“Nothing”, Alex just shrugged, but crossed her arms, leaning against the desk.

“That didn’t look like nothing when you were all touchy making cookies”, Kara huffed, now crossing her arms herself and looking at her sister with raised eyebrows.

“She started it”, Alex mumbled, looking sideways.

“Alex, you can’t hook up with her and destroy this very promising partnership, okay?”, Kara huffed, now seeming slightly exasperated.

“I wasn’t planning to”, Alex shot back, now growing slightly angry. “God, you talk like I’m not able to contain myself around beautiful women.”

“That’s not what I meant, Alex”, Kara replied in a softer voice. “I just really want this to work out.”

“Oh yeah? Is that why you keep looking at James with heart eyes?”, Alex teased, uncrossing her arms and grinning.

“What? I don’t know what you mean”, Kara hastily answered, her voice higher than usual, shoving her glasses up her nose.

“Yeah, right”, Alex laughed.

“Cookies are ready”, they both heard Maggie shout from the shop area, so they softly glared at each other for a second, before both their face broke into a smile and they made their way back to the others.

“Okay, the baker gets the first try”, Maggie announced, motioning for Alex to come join her behind the counter. When Alex wanted to reach for one of the delicious smelling cookies, she was met with one already held up in front of her face by Maggie. She shot Kara a helpless look before taking a bite from the cookie she was offered. She closed her eyes and hummed in appreciation which let the others to each grab one too.

“Honestly, this is the first decent thing Alex has ever produced cook- or bakewise”, Kara said, her mouth still full of cookie. “How did you do that?”

Maggie just chuckled and replied: “I’m a very good teacher.” She winked at Alex who blushed slightly, shooting Kara a panicked look. How was this blatant flirting Alex’s fault? She really didn’t know how she was supposed to withstand that when the woman giving it wasn’t just gorgeous and hot but also caused something in Alex’s stomach that felt an awful lot like butterflies. She was so fucked.

 

On Sunday morning they met for a large breakfast together as James and Maggie wanted to prepare several samples of what they were to be offering in the café and get Alex’s and Kara’s opinion. The rest of Sunday was mainly spent with more food producing and more setting up of everything else that was still left. Maggie kept up her flirting which Alex tried really hard to dodge but it just left her blushing and stuttering way too often for her own taste. She was actually glad when she went home at around 5 pm and could fall into her bed without being disturbed, just scrolling through her phone before deciding to order fast food and rest on the sofa with a good book for the rest of the night.

On Monday morning at a quarter to 6 am, Alex, Kara, Maggie and James found themselves in their shop. Kara was already babbling along happily while Maggie and James prepared coffee and bagels for all of them, Alex was just hanging at one of the tables, trying to wake up properly.

Fortunately, the coffee was ready by the time the door swung open at a few minutes after six and Lucy came strutting in, only holding out a wanting hand in which Kara was quick to place a mug full of the caffeinated liquid.

“Morning”, Alex mumbled into her own mug.

“Alex, why the hell did you let them drag us here at this ungodly hour?”, Lucy grumbled in reply, dropping down on the other side of the table.

“Because I have a masochistic streak?”, Alex offered with a wide yawn.

“More like a death wish”, Lucy replied, but after her first sip of the coffee her face actually showed the sign of a smile. “That stuff’s good. Got anything sweet to go with it?”

She turned around to look at Maggie and James who made a few suggestions of what was already set up on display. She chose a cinnamon roll which made Alex gag.

“Yeah, yeah, I know you don’t like cinnamon, Alex”, Lucy said with an eyeroll. “No breakfast for you today? So no banging last night?”

Alex glared at her while Maggie actually snorted.

“Could have given me a hint, I was really bored yesterday…”, Lucy trailed off, taking a huge bite of her cinnamon roll.

“Told ya”, Winn whispered to no one in particular.

After Lucy had finished up, she started her inspection of the place. Maggie and James showed her around, explaining about their machines and routines while Lucy took notes and examined a few things a little closer than others.

“Okay, I’d say you’re good to go”, Lucy declared at around 7. “From what I’ve tasted so far, you guys will do great.” She shot Alex a wink that made her grown, Kara turn away and Maggie raise her eyebrows.

 

The opening of the place went well, the flyers and the online ads were really doing their job and the café and the book shop were always well frequented. Lucy actually became a regular, always making a habit of teasing Alex while she was over. Alex couldn’t help but notice that Maggie had become a bit weary of Lucy over time. Was it possible that it was jealousy? Alex wasn’t sure. Lucy’s straight forward demeanor wasn’t liked by everyone.

A few weeks after their initial reopening a new regular became part of the shop: Lena Luthor was now seen for nearly every breakfast, coming by to drink green tea and eating herself through the healthier foods they offered.

Kara had helped serving the first time she came in because the café was packed and she ended up chatting with Lena for quite some time. Kara explained to her about the book of the week they always featured on every table to read through free of charge while in the café and Lena Luthor returned nearly every day after that – if not for breakfast than at least for a coffee break in the afternoon. At first, Alex didn’t think much about it as L-Corp was close by and she knew that Maggie’s and James’ stuff really was to die for. But after a few weeks, she noticed that Kara’s heart eyes had moved from James to Lena, so she cornered her sister with a grin one morning, just after Lena had left.

“You like her”, she simply said. Kara blushed slightly and looked up at her, a crease appearing between her eyebrows.

“Who?”, she asked innocently.

“I dunno… Maybe the good-looking CEO that always comes by only to talk to you?”, Alex offered as a way of unnecessary explanation.

“Pfft”, Kara made a really weak try to defend herself.

“I knew it”, Alex stated with a grin.

“Yeah, you’re one to talk”, Kara shot back. “You still have a massive crush on Maggie.”

Alex’s face fell immediately. Unfortunately, her sister was dead center. And Alex wasn’t at all sure if it was just a crush anymore. Maggie had cooled down the touching a bit, but they couldn’t help but get to know each other better over working together and they had ended up closing down together a few times, which most of the times resulted in a round of pool in a bar afterwards. It was just so easy to talk to her, it felt so right having Maggie around her and then again, she often became a stammering mess.

“Alex?”, Kara said in a suddenly much softer voice.

“Huh?”, Alex replied, ripping her eyes away from Maggie at who she had apparently been staring. She looked at her sister, who’s face now was one of concern.

Alex was saved by a customer wanting to pay for a book a second later, but not for long because after he had left, Kara invited herself over for a sister’s night that evening.

 

When Kara waltzed into Alex’s apartment later that night, bearing an impossible amount of food for only two people, Alex was quick to pull up one of their TV shows on Netflix. They watched while eating and for one episode, Kara left her alone. When that had finished and the food was gone however, she nicked the remote and halted the next one.

“Alex”, Kara started, her tone soft but she looked serious.

“Hm?”, Alex hummed, not meeting her eyes and seemingly interested in something on her phone.

“Do you like Maggie?”, Kara simply asked. Alex thought she might get an easy out.

“Sure, she’s nice”, she offered weakly, grimacing up at her sister when she saw her roll her eyes.

“That’s not what I meant, Alex”, Kara said. “Are you in love with her?”

“Maybe that’s a strong expression”, Alex tried to deflect, fidgeting with her sleeves.

“Oh my god, you are”, Kara exclaimed with a gasp. “Alex, that is –“

“I know, I won’t do anything okay?”, Alex growled back, slightly annoyed now.

“No, Alex, no, that’s not what I was going to say”, Kara clarified, putting a calming hand on Alex’s thigh. “I think that’s great. It’s been ages that you even called anyone a girlfriend, let alone sort of admitting to be falling for someone.”

Alex cringed. Kara was right and somehow that made her panic.

“Hey, Alex, calm down”, Kara assured her, evidently having seen her sister’s expression.

“Maybe I can change shifts for a bit, seeing her less might help”, Alex offered weakly.

“No, I’d say, give it a shot”, Kara said with a wide smile, Alex’s eyes shooting up to her face in confusion.

“But we’re working together and you told me to not hook up with her”, Alex stuttered, blinking up at her sister.

“Yeah, but hooking up and falling in love with someone are two completely different things”, Kara explained, giving Alex’s thigh a reassuring squeeze.

“Yeah, but I’m sure _she_ just wants to hook up, so…”, Alex trailed off, feeling sort of lost for a moment by the thought that she might be nothing more than an interesting project to Maggie, someone that was fun pursuing but not keeping around.

“I don’t think so”, Kara replied with a shake of her head. “I’ve seen the way she looks at you. And she really doesn’t like Lucy. And also… her heart speeds up like crazy whenever you’re near her. Just like yours does with her.”

Kara grinned triumphantly when she met Alex’s panicky expression.

“Give it a go”, Kara said, actually nudging Alex now. “You deserve to be happy.”

Alex just exhaled deeply, closing her eyes. Maybe she would just try to start not holding back anymore and see where that would lead them. Probably to her being an even more stammering gay mess around Maggie.

 

The next day, Alex came around the bar getting herself more coffee and pulling up next to Maggie who was observing the customers.

“I think your sister has a crush on Lena Luthor”, Maggie stated after a second, chuckling.

“Catch that just now?”, Alex snorted. “Kinda slow, aren’t you?”

Maggie grinned over her in return.

“I dunno, normally I notice things like that pretty quickly”, Maggie said, pausing before continuing. “But I’m really having trouble with you.”

“Huh?”, Alex huffed, turning towards Maggie in confusion.

“I could swear we have chemistry and I know that from what your sister is letting on that you got enough game, yet you never once told me about another woman or told me off for flirting with you”, Maggie said in a low voice. “Am I wrong about us?”

Maggie looked her directly in the eyes now and Alex had trouble breathing for a moment. Her eyes were so damn soft and the shade of chocolate brown just so perfect…

Not trusting her voice, she just shook her head, swallowing.

“Okay”, Maggie whispered. “Is it okay then if I invite you over to my place to cook us something that isn’t takeout this Saturday night?”

“Yeah, okay”, Alex replied, her voice slightly hoarse. The dimply smile she received in return before Maggie went back to helping their customers made Alex’s knees weak.

 

‘ _Kara, help_!’, Alex texted her sister on Saturday night, feeling lost before her large closet. Kara flew in half a minute later, grinning when she discovered her sister in only underwear – really nice underwear.

Not bothering to ask what the emergency was, she pulled out a pair of dark grey jeans.

“Your butt looks great in those”, she explained, while sorting through Alex’s shirts. She finally decided on a simple dark red one that matched the color of Alex’s hair and added: “Throw on your black leather jacket over that and she’ll be flabbergasted.”

“Thanks”, Alex mumbled, only a small smile playing at her mouth out of nerves. “And you read to many British English books again… Flabbergasted, honestly…”

“There’s no need to be so nervous, Alex”, Kara encouraged her with a hug, ignoring the side blow to her odd word choice. “You’re a great person and you’ll look absolutely gorgeous.”

“I’m a mess around her”, Alex actually groaned now, plopping down on her bed. “I’m serious, this is bad.”

Kara only laughed.

“No, it’s good, because you like her and she likes you back – mess or not”, Kara pep-talked her. “You’ll get back your game in no time, don’t worry.”

Alex only huffed, but let Kara go off for the evening. Apparently she was meeting Lena for a drink.

 

Alex breathed deeply before knocking on Maggie’s door which was opened after only a few seconds.

“Danvers”, Alex was greeted with a dimply smile. “Get your cute ass in here.”

‘Okay, so she could be even more forward’, Alex thought while she stepped in and couldn’t help but grin.

“The tortillas are already in the oven”, Maggie explained while taking Alex’s jacket. Alex caught her raking her eyes down her body for a moment.

“What are they doing in the oven?”, Alex asked, trying to not think about her body’s reaction to Maggie’s staring.

“They’re being baked with lots of sour cream and cheese”, Maggie replied with a grin. “Everything’s better with lots of cheese.”

“Amen to that”, Alex agreed with a laugh.

Maggie showed her around her small apartment that was decorated with rather a lot of bonsais which Alex found just a little bit adorable. Okay, a lot actually.

“God, where did you learn to cook and bake like that?”, Alex moaned after her first bite after they had sat down at the table with beers and the tortillas fresh out of the oven. Maggie only grinned at her, but didn’t answer. Alex wasn’t sure if she had seen a second of dark thoughts take over Maggie’s features.

They talked effortlessly while eating dinner. When they had finished, Maggie proposed to move over to the couch where it was more comfortable and Alex took the opportunity to tell her again how awesome the food had been.

“Glad you liked it, Danvers”, Maggie said, still grinning. “And glad I can still impress you.”

“You had me hooked with those cookies the first day, Sawyer”, Alex let her know with a smile.

“You got me hooked the second I first laid eyes on you”, Maggie replied in a low voice, when she had sat down next to Alex on the sofa, their legs brushing against each other. Alex swallowed. Maggie looked back at her, her gaze so open and honest that a shiver ran down Alex’s spine. She couldn’t help it, her eyes flickered down to Maggie’s lips for a moment. She had wanted to kiss them so badly for months now. She closed her eyes to steady herself for a moment. When she opened them back up, Maggie had moved her face very close to hers, her eyes darting between Alex’s.

“Is this okay?”, Maggie whispered, cautiously placing her right hand on Alex’s cheek. Alex was slightly taken aback that after all the blatant flirting, Maggie was so careful and soft with her now.

“Yeah”, Alex replied in a hoarse voice, moving in the rest of the way until finally their lips met. Alex melted into the kiss when she felt Maggie move her incredibly soft lips against her own. This was pure bliss, she couldn’t remember the last time she had felt like that, if ever. She placed a hand on Maggie’s neck and pulled her in closer, deepening their kiss. Every instinct told her to get as close to Maggie as possible, so she made an effort to pull back and press her forehead against Maggie’s. She was glad to discover that her breathing was just as deep as her own.

“Wow”, Maggie finally broke the silence.

“Yeah?”, Alex asked, still slightly breathless.

“Yeah”, Maggie confirmed. “I could really get used to that.”

Alex’s heart swelled. So it wasn’t just a fling for her, this could actually be something.

“Yeah, me too”, Alex let Maggie know with a smile before moving in to kiss her again. She had wanted to leave it at that for the evening, but a few minutes later, she wasn’t so sure about that anymore. They had had months of foreplay after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments or contact over on [tumblr (Tonxi)](http://tonxi.tumblr.com/) make me happy :)
> 
> You can find my other contributions for Sanvers Week here:   
> Day 1 - Alternate Meeting: [On Top](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13641921)  
> Day 2 - High School / College AU: [Different](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13653012/chapters/31358013)  
> Day 4 - Soulmate AU: [Not Enough](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13679055)  
> Day 5 - Undercover AU: [Unusual](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13684188)  
> Day 6 - Hogwarts AU: [Enchanted](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13707432)  
> Day 7 - Teachers AU: [Distraction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13716546)


End file.
